Stone of the Phoenix
by Mosobot64
Summary: For Dark Cloud 2. Maximilian failed to find his mother, and returns to Palm Brinks in shame. But then, after asking him his mother, the Prophet tells him something that will spur a great adventure...
1. Dark and Forgotten Pasts

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
Notes: This is alternate Universe for Dark Cloud2, okay? Don't start flaming 'cause its not made to be accurate with the whole story!  
  
Chapter 1: Dark and Forgotten Pasts  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~A boy: Mother.~  
  
(He lay in his bed, in the night. The moon shined upon his golden hair, making him seem like a ghost in the night. And he lay there solemnly, deep in thought, as he thought weather his mother even remained alive. He remembered when he had joined a girl named Monica, a beautiful young girl, in a quest to save the future by restoring the past, and he had succeeded in that, but had failed his original goal to find his mother.)  
  
==Note: Have you guessed the kid yet?!? If not, his name is Max, or Maximilian, or whatever.==  
  
(And he remembered that a few years after his mother had left, not long before he had embarked on his quest, that the Red stone that hung around his neck today had been sent to him.)  
  
==Maximilian Flashback==  
  
(Max stood on the banks of Palm Brinks, staring into the lake, wondering if he could ever see his mother again. She had left him for three years now, yet he remembered his mother's words as plain if they had been said but a few moments ago.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Mother: Max, I have to go for a while.  
  
-Max: Why are you going? Where are you going?  
  
-Mother: There are people in the outside world that need me, Max. I have to go for a while.  
  
-Max: (Whispering, horrified) No, mom! No!  
  
-Mother: There are people out there that need me badly right now. But I'll come back, Max, I promise.  
  
(And his mother walked away, into the gateway separating the serene town from the rest of the world. And he held his hand out, the tears streaming down the poor boy's face as his father held him back firmly.)  
  
-Max: No, mother! Don't leave me!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Max: It's been three years since I saw you last, mother.~  
  
(He picked up a stone from the ground, as he wept. His hat shadowed his face, until he lifted it again, and the tears could be seen, knowing bitterly that his mother had outdone herself. He could not bring himself to believe it, but his mother was probably dead by now, and that he would never see her again.)  
  
~Max: Mother.I wish you had never left.I miss you so much, and the truth is that you're dead, or at the best lost put there.IT'S JUST TOO MUCH!!! ~  
  
(And he threw the stone into the lake and buried his face in his hands, sobbing quietly.)  
  
~Max: Still, I have to live on. I can't let this break me. ~  
  
(And he stood up, and understood that if he wanted to see his mother, he would have to look for her himself.)  
  
~Max: If I'm to find you, I'll have to join you in the Outside World! And if you're alive, I may just find you there! I'll go there someday, and join you in whatever adventures you may embark on!~  
  
(Then suddenly, a young man on a bicycle, riding way too fast, came in his direction, holding a small parcel in his hands.)  
  
-Man: Special delivery for mister Maximilaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The man crashed into a pole, and handed him the parcel shakily. Max opened it, and found a large, red stone set in gold, with a brown leather string attached to it, and a letter.)  
  
Dear Max,  
Don't give up hope. Remember to believe in yourself!  
  
-Anonymous  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
~Max: I don't know who sent it, but I've always had a feeling in my heart that it was you, and that you're still alive, and yet at the same time I've had to nearly give up hope knowing that Griffin destroyed the world before you left. ~  
  
(And he sighed. He had searched the Outside World, and had not found his mother, and gave up hope. He had broken his own vow, and doomed any chance he still had of finding his mother. And he wished at least Monica were here, but she had chosen to return to her own time.)  
  
(And he realized.the town mayor Need probably knew his mother!)  
  
~Max: Need must have known my mother before I was even born! I'll go ask him in the morning! ~  
  
(And so, feeling some hope in his heart, he fell to sleep.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max awoke in the morning, and got dressed, realizing his goal. He ran to the mayor Need's mansion. At the gates he found two guards, dressed in black, and with short brown hair, looking sternly in his direction. Max walked up to the gate, when the guards stopped him.)  
  
-Guard #1: Halt! You cannot pass!  
  
-Max: I would like to ask the mayor a question, sir.  
  
-Guard #2: Don't you think the mayor's busy, you snot nosed little brat?!? Go home, and cry to your mommy!  
  
(Then Need appeared behind the gate, and cocked an eyebrow at the guards, obviously unimpressed.)  
  
-Need: He has none to cry to, due to an unfortunate event. He is Maximilian, friend of Cedric, therefore a friend of mine. Let him pass.  
  
-Guards: Yessir!  
  
(The great black gates opened before Max, as Need beckoned him in.)  
  
-Need: (Friendly) Come in, come in! Don't let those guards fool you, I'm on break, and I'd be happy to accept you!  
  
-Max: Thanks, sir.  
  
(Max walked in, quietly, to the guards' dismay, accepting Need's greeting.)  
  
-Need: (Looks at the guards curiously) I hope my precocious guards haven't caused you too much trouble. (Smiles gently) What was it you wanted to ask me?  
  
-Max: I just wanted to ask you.(Solemnly).about my mother.  
  
-Need: Aye. Come inside, and I'll tell you all I know.  
  
(Though the oaken doors beyond the courtyard, they walked in to the mayor's house.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They sat in the mayor's living room, as a warm fire burned in the fire place. Mr. Need talked to him warmly, and softly, making Max feel very welcome.)  
  
-Need: I knew your mother once, Max. She was a very generous and kind young woman, I shall tell you. I rather liked her myself, though I wager not as much as your father, for he clearly was a better man for her. I have never been envious though, for it was her choice to be with him, if anything I'm glad she got the man she deserved. Your father was a good man, and still is.  
  
-Max: Yes, but do you know where she went?  
  
-Need: No, I do not. All I know was that she went into the outside world, heading in the direction of the abandoned city of Pier Narc.  
  
-Max: Looks like I'll never find her.  
  
-Need: However, my grandfather, the town Prophet knows most everything about the people of this town. Things no other person should be expected to know. I do believe he could tell you more. He lives at the edge of town, in a small cottage known as the Endless Hut.  
  
-Max: Thanks Mr. Need!  
  
-Need: Anytime, Max! ^_^  
  
(Max ran off to the edge of town, with a glimmer of hope beginning to shine in him.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It was growing cold outside. Max shivered, realizing that he hadn't brought a coat. His breath grew misty in the cold air, but still he went on, knowing that if he didn't go to the prophet, he would never find his mother. He soon reached a shabby-looking cottage, made of light wood, with a roof of straw. He looked at the sign on the door.)  
  
-Max: "The Endless Hut". This looks like the right place.  
  
(Max knocked on the door. An old man dressed in white greeted him at the door friendlily. The old man wore white robes, stained a bit grey with ashes. He had a long grey beard, and the front of his head was bald, though he had long hair in the back. He smiled warmly at Max.)  
  
-Old Man: Come in, Maximilian! I've been waiting for you.  
  
-Max: Wait.how did you know my name!?!  
  
-Old Man: All shall be revealed when you get inside.  
  
-Max: (Nods)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Inside the man's hut. They sat by the window, and the cottage looked a great deal bigger than it had from the outside. It was cluttered with shelves of ancient books, and reagents in jars. A caldron boiled in the centre of the room, and despite the freezing drafts that in any normal case would blow into the room, Max felt rather warm.)  
  
-Old man: So, I do believe we should start with the basics, for the first thing that is troubling your mind is who I am.  
  
-Max: You can read my mind, can't you?  
  
-Old man: Don't be too hasty, lad, for both you and I have much time to live yet, and as old as I am, I have an awfully long history!  
  
-Max: Oh, okay.  
  
-Old man: All right then. I have been called many things throughout the Ages, the Wise Man, The Nameless One, and my present name the Prophet. But, quite possibly my favourite is Namu.  
  
-Max: Okay, Namu. Look, Need, the Mayor told me you'd probably know more about my mother than anyone else in town. Do you know anything about where she went?  
  
-Namu: Ah, yes, fine question, Maximilian, fine question indeed! I do not know all that much, but that ever since you were but a child she had been thinking about leaving to help those that had lost their homes to Griffin's Pestilence. But, using my seeing-stone, I found out that she had left an inscription in the forgotten church, in a forgotten tunnel in the city.  
  
-Max: Wait! I remember! The last time I went into the outside world, I stumbled across an ancient looking door, inscribed with runes, with a hole that some sort of key belonged in. The keyhole was a lot bigger than what the key handle fit, so I decided not to bother. It looks like it'll be vital by the time this is over!  
  
-Namu: Yes, that is what I speak of. Now go, quickly! And use this to unlock the door!  
  
(Namu handed him a great ancient looking key. It had runes inscribed on it, runes Max could not read.)  
  
-Max: Aye! Thank you, Namu!  
  
(Max left the cottage, knowing that he had a chance to find his mother at last!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(A man shadowed in black stood in the darkness, dripping sometimes heard in the silence. He desired revenge over the boy who had killed his brother. Maximilian, as the villagers called him, was soon to die, and this place would be his grave.)  
  
~??: The time has come, time for my revenge, time for blood!~  
  
(A hiss was heard, and then maniacal laughter that would have given a statue bad dreams.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow. That can't be good. How did you like it? Please read and review!  
  
==Note: WHY?!? The friggin' thing chopped off vital bits of dialogue! WHY!?!?!?!?! 


	2. The Lord of Time

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
Second chappie, and all ready a review! I hope this gets popular! ^^  
  
Chapter 2-The Lord of Time  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Maximilian pushed a huge metal door to the side, remembering the last time he was here.)  
  
~Max: Ah, the good old memories.I always wanted to find an excuse to go here again.~  
  
(He smiled, and walked in the door, onto the small indoor balcony overlooking the camp set by the kid Donny.)  
  
-Max: Hey, Donny! It's me, Max!  
  
(Donny came from his small tent there by the fire. His big hat shadowed a great deal of his face, but Max could see him smiling.)  
  
- Donny: Hey, Max! Whatcha doin' here, man?  
  
-Max: I have some unfinished business to handle here.  
  
- Donny: Like what? Hey Max-why don't ya climb down and tell me.  
  
(Max climbed down the ladder to the camp. By now Donny was grinning broadly.)  
  
- Donny: Glad to see ya again, Max!  
  
(Donny shook him vigorously by the hand making Max practically vibrate.)  
  
-Max: (Sweatdrop) It's great to see you too.  
  
- Donny: Now, anyway, what was it ya wanted?  
  
-Max: Well, I remember last time I was here I found an old looking door. Although I recognized to be some form of Elvish, I couldn't read it.  
  
- Donny: I've seen that door, Max, and I KNOW it's in Atlantean Elvish scripts. I've also heard a legend of those folk once being here, it's really too bad I couldn't read it!  
  
-Max: Yeah, but do you remember where it was? I was so busy trying to save my neck in those sewers that I've never been able to figure it out.  
  
- Donny: Why do you wanna go there anyway?  
  
-Max: The last time I was here I wasn't just trying to get away from those clowns. I was also trying to get to the outside world, because about five years ago my mother left this town to head there! I lost hope, but beyond that door should lie some clue as to where she went.  
  
- Donny: Yeah, but how will ya get past that door? It's locked, and the lock is definitely not made for the key handle!  
  
-Max: The town Prophet knew this, and gave me the key to the door! He told me that beyond that door in the Forgotten Church lies some sort of inscription that should tell us where my mother was heading when she left the city!  
  
- Donny: Okay, Max, I'll help you refresh your memory. But we'd better hurry! There's said to be a curse on the Forgotten Church!  
  
(They ran off into the sewers.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It was getting dark in the sewers. Donny lit a candle, creating a dim light in the dark.)  
  
-Donny: If I'm right, we should be there soon.  
  
-Max: I should hope so; we've been in the sewers for an hour already!  
  
-Donny: I'll scout ahead and see if we're almost there.  
  
-Max: I suppose.  
  
-Donny: Sorry, Max, I've got a pretty good memory, but from here on in I'm gonna have a hard time gettin' ya there!  
  
-Max: That's okay, Donny, I know you don't go this far in all that often.  
  
(Donny ran ahead, and Max couldn't resist giggling a bit as he said this: )  
  
-Max: (Sigh) Good old Donny-what a boy scout. ^_^  
  
-Donny: I HEARD THAT!!!  
  
-Max: (Sweatdrop) ^_^  
  
(Max then heard a yell of pain. He cried out in concern: )  
  
-Max: Donny? Donny, are you all right? DONNY!!  
  
(Max ran in the direction of the scream only to see Donny, laying on the ground unconscious. Max ran to his side, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.)  
  
-Max: Donny? Are you okay? Speak to me!  
  
(Donny opened his eyes slowly, and told Max this: )  
  
-Donny: (Weakly) Max.get out of here while you still can.someone wants to kill you.  
  
-??: It's too late!  
  
(A deep voice came from nowhere. A man in sleek black armour jumped from the ceiling, a black cape flying behind him. He then stood up in a majestic posture. Max could not see his face, it was shielded in a black mask. All he could see was his eyes, which showed a desire for vengeance in their dark red lustre.)  
  
-Max: What have you done to Donny?!?  
  
-Man: Same thing I'll do to you, except for you it'll be permanent!  
  
-Max: You won't beat me that easily!  
  
(Max pulled from his pocket a large wrench and held it in front of him defensively.)  
  
-Max: I've got a wrench and I'm not afraid to use it!  
  
-Man: If you think your weapons can stand a chance, I should think you're mad. Then again, you've never seen me before!  
  
(The man then leaped back up to the ceiling, beyond the rafters where Max couldn't see him.)  
  
-Max: Show yourself!  
  
-Man: I will when the time is right!  
  
(Then, suddenly the man's foot connected with Max's stomach, and was gone again. Max stood up, groaning and clutching his stomach painfully.)  
  
-Max: You coward! Why don't you just show yourself!  
  
-Man: Because I don't need to!  
  
(A punch suddenly came to Max's face, and he fell over backwards onto the ground.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(She looked in her mirror, brushing her pink hair back, getting ready to put a pony tail into her hair. She sighed-why did she leave Max even though she loved him?)  
  
~Monica: Why did I decline Max's offer? I loved him, why did my worry overcome my desire to trust him? ~  
  
(She still remembered her last day with Max, and his offer after they had defeated Griffin.)  
  
==Monica Flashback==  
  
(Max Sighed as he looked on Griffin's stone. A quest that had taken them so long. finally over.)  
  
-Max: Monica.I don't believe it.we did it.  
  
-Monica: Yeah. Thanks to you, the future will see far better times. You've done so much, Max.  
  
-Max: I couldn't have done anything without you, Monica.  
  
-Monica: Oh come on! I bet you could have managed without me! I was just a little helper, you deserve all the credit.  
  
-Max: Oh really? How could we have gotten past Flotsam without your help? And don't even get me started with Butterfly Wood!  
  
-Monica: Okay, you win. (Smiles)  
  
(They looked on the sea for a while. A sea once so ravaged with terror and fear now seemed tranquil and crystalline against the setting sun. Max now knew that he should just return home.)  
  
-Max: I don't believe it, but I think it's time we headed home.  
  
-Monica: I don't have a home.not in this time.  
  
-Max: Then you could come to Palm Brinks with me! It's a great place, I'm sure you'd enjoy it!  
  
-Monica: No, Max. My home is in my time, and I cannot disrupt the future any further. I.I have to leave.  
  
(Max looked a bit disappointed at first, but then lifted his face and smiled warmly.)  
  
-Max: It's all right, Monica. You have a time you belong to, and I have mine. We were never meant to be together.  
  
-Monica: Thank you, Max.I'm sorry.  
  
(Monica's blue stone then glowed, as she closed her eyes and vanished into blue sparks.)  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
~Monica: It was an excuse.thanks to my stone I can make myself belong in any time I desire. It was so foolish of me to go.and now it's Max that suffering.~  
  
(She clenched her fist-her mind was made up. She would go back, she would see Max again. Perhaps she could still join him.)  
  
(She ran down the steps to her father, who sat on his chair before a fire place. Her father looked at her in concern.)  
  
-Father: What is it my dear?  
  
-Monica: Father, I'm going 150 years into the past to Palm Brinks!  
  
-Father: Why, my dear?  
  
-Monica: Because there is a deserving young boy there I do not wish to disappoint. I am leaving, and shall not return!  
  
(Her father stood up, and Monica looked at him bravely. Her father however, smiled warmly, as if welcoming this change.)  
  
-Father: Well then, Monica, you may go. I am glad you made this decision, for you have overcome your fears to realize your love and right. It is about time you set about your own way, and if you wish to go into the past, then you may do that.  
  
-Monica: Thank you, father. But, what should I offer in return?  
  
-Father: All I want you to do is to remember all I have taught you, and to pay me a visit once in a while. Not only can you warp to a certain time with your stone, you may also select your desired place to be.  
  
-Monica: Thank you, father! And good bye!  
  
(And with those last words, her body disintegrated into a shower of blue sparks. His father then waved goodbye, smiling proudly.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Monica ran to Cedric's workshop, figuring that Max would be there. Just as she opened the door, she called this: )  
  
-Monica: Max! I'm sorry I denied your offer earlier, and I'm back!  
  
(Then she looked around. No Max jumping for joy, or hugging her. Maybe he had gotten angry.)  
  
-Monica: Max?  
  
(She heard absolutely no response. She went deeper in, and saw Cedric, leaning working underneath the humanoid Mech known as the Ride Pod, but no Max anywhere.)  
  
-Monica: Cedric? Do you know where Max is?  
  
(The old man came from under the Mech, his grey hair thick with sweat, and brought his glasses into focus.)  
  
-Cedric: Monica? What brings you here all of a sudden, I thought you had to stick to your own time!  
  
-Monica: Sorry, Cedric, that was just an excuse, but do you know where Max is?  
  
-Cedric: There's a manhole between my place and the supplies shop. The mayor told me he was in the sewers!  
  
-Monica: Thanks, Cedric!  
  
-Cedric: Anytime, Monica! Man, kids these days.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max was exhausted, and hurting all over. This mad man had plagued him with multiple punches and kicks, and he hadn't been able to do so much as land a low on him. The man knelt above him, pinning poor Max to the ground.)  
  
-Man: Now, Maximilian, prepare to see the end!  
  
(The man drew a knife from his pocket, and raised it into the air, aiming straight for Max's heart. Max closed his eyes wearily, dreaded his end.)  
  
-??: Leave him alone, you freak!  
  
(A fireball pushed the man back, scorching him with its magical prowess. The man, frowned, saying these word bitterly.)  
  
-Man: Next time, Max, you won't escape the end!  
  
(The man jumped and disappeared into the darkness beyond the rafters. Max tried to look for the source of the flame, but before he could, pain and weariness overtook him and he fell unconscious.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Donny felt himself drift slowly out of dreams and into reality. The last thing he had been able to do was warn Max of the man who was going to hurt him, and he had fallen unconscious before he had been sure that Max had headed his warning. He was about to find out.)  
  
~Donny: Is Max all right? He'd better be, or it'll be my fault! ~  
  
(Donny frantically woke up. Despite his bruises he searched frantically for Max, and soon saw him, lying unconscious on the ground, and a young lady kneeling above him, trying to determine weather he was still alive.)  
  
-Donny: Who are you? What are you doing here?!?  
  
-Girl: I am Monica, an old friend of Max. I came here to check on him, and found him here like this. Now, tell me your name, and why you are here.  
  
-Donny: I'm Donny, Max's childhood friend. I live here, so Max told me to guide him through to a forgotten church that now lies underground. The Prophet told him something about a clue his mother left there.  
  
-Monica: His mother? He never told me about her.  
  
-Donny: I'm surprised, Monica. He misses her dearly. He told me his mother left him five years ago, and that he first went to the outside world to search for her!  
  
-Monica: Poor Max.we'll have to take him to a doctor.  
  
-Donny: Yeah, and as soon as he wakes up, to the Prophet!  
  
-Monica: Prophet? The Wise Man? The Nameless One? Namu?  
  
-Donny: Max said the Prophet liked the name Namu best.  
  
-Monica: The Master of Time.  
  
-Donny: Monica, whatcha talkin' about?  
  
-Monica: Let's take Max to the Prophet instead.  
  
-Donny: Why?  
  
-Monica: Because we need to find answers.  
  
-Donny: (Nods)  
  
(Monica slung Max's arm over her shoulder, as Donny took her out of the Sewers.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Cedric looked at the Manhole cover. He wondered why Max was down there. Was he trying to reach the Outside World again? No, he could easily get there by train. Then why?)  
  
(He then saw Monica emerge from the Manhole, and propped Max up slowly but surely. It was obvious something happened to him!)  
  
-Cedric: Monica, what happened down there?!?  
  
-Monica: I don't know much, but Max was attacked.  
  
-Donny: Yeah, Cedric, someone was out to kill 'im!  
  
-Cedric: Who is that kid anyway?  
  
-Donny: Donny, ya old-  
  
-Monica: (Covers Donny's mouth) Shut up, silly.  
  
-Cedric: So, Max was attacked.  
  
-Monica: Yeah, that's right. He shouldn't need a doctor, he was only bruised as far as I can tell, but I need to find answers. Also, Max could be injured internally, and that only the Nameless One can tell.  
  
-Cedric: The Nameless One..?  
  
-Donny: The Prophet.  
  
-Cedric: Oh.  
  
(Monica picked up Max.)  
  
-Donny: I bet you money you don't know where the Prophet is, but I know I sure do!  
  
-Monica: In that case, Donny, would you do the honours?  
  
-Donny: Sure! I'll take you there!  
  
(Donny then started running in the direction of the Endless Hut, as the others struggled to follow him.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They had made it to the Endless Hut. Namu had invited them in warmly, seeing Max in the state he was in. Monica laid him on Namu's bed as Namu stirred his cauldron.)  
  
-Namu: So, Maximilian was hurt?  
  
-Monica: Yeah, Nameless One, that's right.  
  
-Namu: You know my name from the future? What is your name?  
  
-Monica: I'm Monica, princess of the Andurin Castle. And I know that you are the Court Magician in my time.  
  
-Namu: That is correct. I live in every time, wherever I desire to be. I cannot be in two places at once, but I can be at every time at once.  
  
-Cedric and Donny: IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
-Namu: Odd, yes, but I was the father of the Seven stones, two of which you and Maximilian possess, Monica. Alongside the Atlantean Elves, I created them.  
  
-Monica: Yes, so you're the Lord of Time. It all makes sense now.  
  
-Donny: I'm surprised you don't make it known.  
  
-Namu: That's because I do not wish to be known as a god, but as a citizen. I may be very powerful, but by not letting my powers be known, I can live alongside everyone without fear that in their minds I could kill them in an instant by manipulating time as it passes for them. My grandson knows my powers because, should anything happen to me, or a prophecy come true, he will be heir to the throne of history, as I am wiped from existence.  
  
-Cedric: You're not someone to be feared, but respected. The reason why mankind fears a god is because a god can use their power for anything they wish, and you have chosen to use them for good.  
  
-Namu: That is right. I will now manipulate the time it takes for wounds to heal to heal your wounds, Donny, and Maximilian's as well.  
  
(And time swirled about them as Namu lifted his arms to change everyone's state.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Second chappie, and wow, you never thought an old fart could be that powerful, huh? Ah well, REVIEW darn it!!! 


	3. The Black Warrior Jetsam

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
Third chapter already! And still only one review..-_- WOULD YOU REVIEW ALREADY!?! SHEESH!!! Ah, well, here it is!  
  
-Chapter 3-The Black Warrior Jetsam  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Namu opened his arms wide in the Endless Hut, as Time swirled about them. Donny began feeling more relaxed, and Max seemed more tranquil in his slumber. Soon, the swirling of Time stopped, and its father brought his arms down to his eyes, and his eyes stopped glowing, and he once again looked like a withered old man.)  
  
-Namu: Donny, do you feel any better?  
  
-Donny: Yeah, I've never felt so well!  
  
-Monica: What a rush..  
  
-Cedric: (Sigh) I'm getting too old for this.  
  
-Namu: Maximilian should awaken sometime soon.  
  
-Donny: How do you know?  
  
-Monica: He's the Master of Time, what do you expect?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(He felt his bruises heal as he remained floating in tranquility, not disturbed by anything in the world. But he felt himself grow restless, with a desire to awaken.)  
  
-??: He's the Master of Time, what do you expect?  
  
(It was the same voice that had spoken before the fireball in the Sewers had driven the Madman trying to kill him away. It sounded like a girl, and familiar, although he could not put a finger on it. He wanted to find out what it was, he wanted to awaken.)  
  
(He opened his eyes slowly, and saw someone he had missed for sometime.)  
  
-Max: (weakly) M-Monica?  
  
-Monica: Yeah, Max, it's me.  
  
-Donny: Wow, Namu, you were right! Max is awake!  
  
-Namu: I knew it.  
  
-Max: What am I doing here?  
  
-Monica: You were hurt in the caves, so we brought you here.  
  
-Max: It was an odd feeling, and I feel a lot better. Still, I feel a bit worse for wear, and I'm just famished! I skipped breakfast this morning.(Huge sweatdrop)  
  
-Donny: Yeah, man, I'm starved come to think of it!  
  
-Namu: If I speed up the healing process of wounds, I'll also increase the rate which food must be consumed. Sorry about that.  
  
-Max: Oh, that's all right Namu! It's not everyday that much of your bruises are healed in seconds! ^_^  
  
-Monica: Glad I brought some bread, though! Man, you guys must be starved!  
  
(Monica pulled a loaf of bread from her pocket, broke it in half, and gave a piece to Max and Donny. They ate it gratefully.)  
  
-Max: Thank you.  
  
-Monica: You're very welcome for the bread! ^^  
  
-Max: (Smiles warmly) No, I mean, thank you for coming back. I missed you...  
  
-Monica: I'm sorry, Max.I was afraid.  
  
-Max: I understand. You were afraid that I would eventually grow to be tired of you, but that won't ever happen. You're forgiven.  
  
-Monica: But, Max, you don't understand-  
  
-Max: Look, Monica, you don't need to tell me! For whatever reason, I forgive you....  
  
(They then wrapped each other into a long, blissful kiss.)  
  
-Cedric: Aww.. how cute! ^^  
  
-Donny: (Sticks his tongue out) Eewwwwwwwwww.............  
  
(They pulled each other apart from the kiss, and each sighed, looking at one another lovingly.)  
  
-Monica: Wow.. what a rush.  
  
-Max: I know what you mean.  
  
-Donny: Max, that was just GROSS! I mean come on, you can't say that-  
  
-Cedric: (Covers his mouth) Shut up, Donny. Max, I'm proud of you. Your first kiss! Who knows when you'll really score!  
  
-Max and Monica: CEDRIC!!!  
  
-Cedric: (Shrugs) Just a thought.  
  
-Namu: Now, I know how blissful love is, Maximilian, but you have a duty you must finish if you want to see your mother again.  
  
-Max: Yeah, Namu, I understand.  
  
-Monica: From now on, wherever you go, Max, I'm coming with you!  
  
-Donny: Same here!  
  
-Namu: I must leave this quest to you. I can only tell you the best place to go, not how to do it.  
  
-Cedric: Sorry, Max, but you'll have to do this without me. Don't worry though, I bet your friends will help you!  
  
-Max: Let's go, my friends!  
  
(He pointed to the destination of the Sewers, before the three ran there.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They continued in the Sewers, Donny, leading the way, but the other two were not far behind. They soon came to the room where Max was attacked.)  
  
-Max: This is the place where Donny and I were attacked.  
  
-Monica: Looks like a good place for a skilled assassin to do his work...  
  
-Donny: Oh, man.  
  
(The black armoured freak once again leaped from the rafters before them.)  
  
-Man: You were foolish to come back again! Now you'll die, Maximilian!  
  
(The man bent his knees to jump, but something held him back. Max's eyes then became narrow as a cat's, and were wreathed in flame. It was almost as if he was staring into the man's soul. His voice suddenly grew majestic, as he said this: )  
  
-Max: Your name is Jetsam, isn't it? You were Flotsam's brother, and you thought I killed him!  
  
-Jetsam: No, no I wasn't!  
  
-Max: There is no denying it! I have seen your soul, the very reason for your actions, and let me tell you, vengeance will do nothing!  
  
(Monica then noticed that Max's stone was glowing a bright red as he said this, almost like he was under it's control!)  
  
-Jetsam: CURSE YOU, MAXIMILIAN!!!!  
  
(Jetsam drew his blade, and began charging at Max in a rage. At the last possible second, he stepped to the side, making Jetsam crash into a wall. Max's eyes started glowing, as he glared at Flotsam, and his hair became like knives, as if static had caught it and made it look like the wings of the Phoenix. He then laughed, and his irses grew smaller, although retaining their fiery presence, as he said this: )  
  
-Max: Don't you see that you cannot win?!? I can see every move you'll make before you can even make it! You're finished!  
  
(Monica realized-this wasn't like Max at all! He wouldn't dodge an attack and then mock the attacker! It wasn't like him!)  
  
-Monica: Max! This isn't like you! What are you doing!  
  
-Max: Stay out of this, Monica!  
  
-Jetsam: I'll change my ways! I'm sorry!  
  
(Max's stone shined even brighter, his teeth morphed into fangs, so it was hard to tell if he was even human..)  
  
-Max: YOU CANNOT BE FORGIVEN!!! YOU WILL FALL, JETSAM!!!!  
  
(Monica then ran to him as Max raised his wrench for the killing blow. She held Max, back, as she told him this: )  
  
-Monica: Max! This isn't like you! STOP!!!  
  
(Max turned to normal, as his eyes turned from fiery red to a tranquil blue. He still held his wrench in mid air, and his irises remained just as small in disbelief. His expression changed from rage to astonishment, and he dropped his wrench, and collapsed to the ground. His stone stopped glowing, and he began sweating terribly, knowing what he had done..)  
  
-Max: What came over me? What have I done..?  
  
-Monica: Your stone assumed control of you, Max. It's okay, I don't hold it against you.  
  
(Max stood up, horrified at the truth.)  
  
-Max: But you should! Do you realize what this could mean?!? I could end up killing one of you in your sleep! What would I do then?!?  
  
(He ran away, tears streaming down his face, out of the Sewers..)  
  
-Jetsam: It looks like the stone Flotsam was after also killed him. I see. I cannot blame Max, then. But perhaps I can fall, join my brother, wherever he may be.  
  
(Jetsam walked to a pit, and spread his arms wide, allowing himself to lose balance and fall in. He closed his eyes, and smiled in tranquility as he fell....)  
  
-Monica: It's rather sad.  
  
-Donny: Jetsam loved his brother. All he wanted to do was avenge him, but now he knows that joining him may be enough to let Flotsam rest.  
  
-Monica: But what of Max? Why did the stone take control of him like that?  
  
-Donny: Dunno, Monica. I just thought he really woke up on the wrong side of the bed when that happened.  
  
-Monica: Whatever it was he needs out support. Let's see if he's at Cedric's workshop!  
  
(They ran to Cedric's workshop.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They walked in to Cedric's workshop, and saw Cedric at the door, waiting for them.)  
  
-Monica: Is Max here, Cedric?  
  
-Cedric: Yeah, and he's practically a wreck! He's been crying like this for the past 15 minutes!  
  
-Donny: He had a bad experience in the dungeons. We're here to help him.  
  
-Cedric: I see. He's upstairs, but I think he just needs some time alone.  
  
(They ran upstairs, and saw Max in a corner, his hands buried in his face, still sobbing.)  
  
-Monica: Hey, Max?  
  
(He lifted his face from his hands, the tears visible on his face.)  
  
-Max: Yeah.  
  
-Monica: About what happened in the dungeon. I think you might have just lost control of your stone for a moment.  
  
-Donny: And we're here to help? Napkin?  
  
(Donny offered a napkin, but Max declined silently.)  
  
-Max: But why? Has the stone grown in power somehow? I've never felt power like I did then!  
  
-Monica: Yes, I think that's exactly what it was. The longer an Atlamilla stays with it's owner, the more powerful it becomes. I think its power just grew too fast for you to control, but I bet you'll be able to keep it more in check now.  
  
-Max: Yeah.  
  
(Cedric came up the stairs to greet Max as well.)  
  
-Cedric: With great power comes great responsibility, Max. Don't let this power go to your head!  
  
-Donny: And no matter what wacky things happen, we'll stick around!  
  
(Max smiled, and stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, a new look of confidence in him.)  
  
-Max: You're right, all of you. It's time we found that tablet!  
  
(The three ran back to the dungeons, wondering what they would find.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow, that was cool. And remember to review! 


	4. To the Outside World, Maximilian

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
Fourth chapter! Let's see, I finished chap 2, finished chap 3, and now I'm working on this. I need a life. -_-  
  
Chapter 4-To the Outside World, Maximilian  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They finally reached the Ancient Door. Max looked on it's inscriptions curiously.)  
  
-Max: I wonder what this means.  
  
-Monica: It's in Atlantean! The same people who made the magical jems, which they called the Atlamillas, made it!  
  
-Max: Can you read it?  
  
-Monica: I can make one sentence out: "Whomever enters this tomb shall not leave alive."  
  
-Max: Doesn't matter. I've got the key, and I need to find that inscription!  
  
(Max placed the key into the door, and turned the heavy handle. The lines and runes began to glow white, and the door creaked open. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(The room inside was a wash of white and blue, the marble floor, and the great glass tubes shaping the water into a pattern that was crystalline, and yet still liquid.)  
  
-Max: Whoa..  
  
-Monica: This place is beautiful.  
  
-Donny: Never seen anything like it.  
  
(In the centre of the room was a pedestal made of white stone. Max walked up to it, and he saw a hand symbol with lines carved in all around it. He placed his hand on the inscription, and the lines glowed white, as lines throughout the room started glowing, making the water a shining heavenly, crystalline white.)  
  
-Monica: I don't believe it.  
  
(Then, the sides of the pedestal drew themselves down, like the petals of a flower, and in the centre of it was a stone inscription, written in English.)  
  
-Max: My mother must have been allied with the Atlanteans somehow. I'll read this.  
  
"If my son should ever be brought to this place, then he should know that I have left this place for a realm beyond: The Shadow Realm. Legend has it that the spirits of three God Monsters reside within three of the Seven Atlamillas. I am going to him the Red Atlamilla, the Stone of the Phoenix, for it contains within the spirit of the Phoenix, God of Ra. Once it is summoned, the Phoenix will destroy another monster, named-"  
  
Unfortunately, it stops there.  
  
-Monica: The Shadow Realm. The Realm where Demons lie. Why would she go to that forsaken place?  
  
-Max: I don't know, but I do know that the only way to find out is to go to the Outside World. I can find the way.  
  
-Monica: And we'll have to find out more about that legend!  
  
(They ran through the Sewers, heading for the Outside World.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They were walking in a tunnel. There was a light at the end of it.)  
  
-Max: This is it! This leads to the Outside World!  
  
(Soon they reached the end of the tunnel. They saw a huge train station, and golden lamps lit the place. Max looked on proudly.)  
  
-Max: This is it, guys. Welcome to Black Stone Railroad!  
  
-Monica: (Obviously not impressed) The light at the end on the tunnel.is a train.  
  
-Donny: (Giggles)  
  
-Max: (Folds his arms) Well, if you're not excited, don't blame me!  
  
-Monica: Sorry, but compared to that church, this place is LAME!!!  
  
-Max: (Shugs) Fair enough.  
  
(They walked alongside the track to the nearest city they could reach.Sisdain.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They were now in the Rainbow Butterfly Wood. It was a beautiful place. The birds were chirping, and the Sakura petals floated down to caress their faces. It was like this place was resting..peacefully.)  
  
==Note: Sakura are Japanese blossoms. Assuming you don't know that.)  
  
-Donny: Hard to believe such nasty creatures plagued this place.  
  
-Max: Griffin had corrupted many of the normally peaceful creatures last time we were here. After his death, everything must have returned to their former beauty.  
  
-Monica: Yeah. It's like this place always was like this at heart, that it's tranquility had never been forgotten, it just had to be persuaded out.  
  
(They soon saw the cottage they had seen last time. But this time there was a road attached to it, and it looked a great deal nicer.)  
  
-Max: Strange.it didn't look this elaborate when we were last here.  
  
-Monica: Aye. It looks like they found something rich.  
  
-Max: Got grape juice?  
  
-Monica: Lots of it.  
  
-Donny: (Sweatdrop) What are you guys talking about?  
  
-Max: In this cottage there should be some furbits. They're adorable; in our eyes they are only about the size of children.  
  
-Donny: Great, but what's with the Grape juice?  
  
-Max: What else? They love it.  
  
-Donny: (Scratches his head) Oh.  
  
(They came up to the door, and Monica knocks on it. A rather irritated voice came from the other side.)  
  
-Voice: Go away! We don't want any visitors, well-wishers, or obscure relations!  
  
-Max: And what about very old friends?  
  
(The door opened to reveal an old man, that was a little shorter than Max. He shook Max warmly by the hand, and told him this: )  
  
-Man: Oh, my dear Maximilian! It's been so long since you were last here! Please, come in, come in!  
  
(They walked in, and Monica bumped her head on the frame.)  
  
-Monica: OW!! Man, that's sad, I've grown so much since I was last here..  
  
-Max: (Sweatdrop) Heh, heh.^_^  
  
-Man: So, what brings you here Maximilian? I'm the only one here presently.  
  
-Max: Nothing much, Gildaroh, but we need a place to stay, if that wouldn't be too much trouble.  
  
-Gildaroh: No sir! That's fine by me!  
  
-Monica: And we also brought some Grape juice, as a little present.  
  
(Monica handed him the bottle of Grape juice she had. The old Furbit gave a squeal of delight, and Donny shook his head, saying this: )  
  
-Donny: That's sad. What a Grape juice addict.  
  
-Gildaroh: Speaking of which, who is this boy you have brought with you, Max?  
  
-Donny: Donny, thank you very much-  
  
-Max: (Interrupts) I hope he isn't too much trouble, he never got a chance to learn manners, but he's a fine kid.  
  
-Gildaroh: Very well. We shall find lodging for him as well.  
  
-Max: What do you mean? We're just planning to sleep here!  
  
-Gildaroh: Ah, but you do not need to! For not far from here lies the city of Furbitton, a young city inspired by the downfall of Griffin!  
  
-Max: You made a whole city? How?  
  
-Gildaroh: There was more of our race than merely seven. In fact, there are roughly one hundred of us, scattered in the wood. We got lots of Grape juice, and helped them to build an entire city within the wood for Furbits to dwell. Now, our race stays here among the trees, enjoying paradise.  
  
-Max: I'd like to see Furbitton! It's great to know that your race is doing so much better!  
  
-Gildaroh: Very well. I'll take you there.  
  
(Gildroh lead them out of his house and on to the pathway that led to it.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Monica: So this is Furbitton..  
  
(The city's buildings were supported with the branches of the ancient trees. The buildings were made with branches covered in leaves, and it looked like sticky sap kept them altogether. Fireflies danced throughout the city, lighting it up with their soft glow. And everything together made it look enchanted.)  
  
-Gildaroh: We are very proud of it.  
  
-Max: You have every right to be. It's beautiful.  
  
-Donny: Man, this place is just nuts! I mean, come on, those fireflies are just gravy!  
  
-Gildaroh: What's gravy?  
  
-Monica: (Slaps her forehead)  
  
(They walked up the ladder into the bazaar. There were furbits, young and old, selling Grape juice, some sort of butchered bird, and of course various seeds and walnuts.)  
  
-Monica: Those birds look like they'd taste great once they're cooked.  
  
-Gildaroh: Ah yes, Nucks. They're a delicacy, and we enjoy barbequing them.  
  
-Max: (Rubs his stomach) Now you're just making me hungry!  
  
-Donny: I know. A good Duck, or whatever they call them, would be great right about now.  
  
-Gildaroh: Nucks. And yes, I'm getting rather hungry myself.  
  
-Monica: We'd better hurry then. I heard men could have riots if they're deprived of a meal for to long.  
  
-Max: (HUGE sweatdrop) ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(After climbing their third ladder, and walking many planks that would be a nightmare to height-fearing patrons, they reached a particularly large house, with many people inside, singing and laughing merrily, as far as they could tell from the windows.)  
  
-Gildaroh: Welcome to the Inn of the Twilight Sky. Here, you'll be able to enjoy a meal and a goodnight's sleep. And don't worry-we accept Gilda as well.  
  
-Max: Aye, thank you, Gildaroh!  
  
(They walked into the Inn, and saw many drunken furbits laughing merrily, but no drunken brawls, merely people that had forgotten all their troubles with so much alcohol. Max and Donny were feeling particularly famished, and the smell of roasting Nucks got even Monica in the mood for food.)  
  
-Monica: How much Gilda did you bring, Max?  
  
-Donny: I brought just 10 Gilda.  
  
-Max: I brought 100. Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush.  
  
-Monica: I brought 500. But I'd imagine 75 would be enough for us to sleep for the night, although I have no idea how much the food will cost.  
  
(They walked up to the owner, who smiled warmly at them.)  
  
-Owner: Greetings, good masters. Welcome to the Inn of the Twilight Sky.  
  
-Max: How much would a night's stay be?  
  
-Owner: 10 Gilda per room, 15 if you want a free meal.  
  
-Monica: We'll take two rooms, with meals.  
  
-Owner: Aye. That'll be 30 Gilda.  
  
(Monica paid the owner, and they sat down at one of the tables.)  
  
-Max: Wow, that was a lot cheaper than I thought.  
  
-Monica: Remember, they used materials of abundance here. Spider webs, sap, and especially wood, are very easy to acquire here, and as a result, since everything built from those things, the Inns will be very cheap indeed.  
  
-Donny: Well, that's pretty handy then, being small, smart, and living in a forest. Even we haven't come up with anything quite like this!  
  
-Max: Yeah, it's quite the place.  
  
(A waiter walked up, and held in his hand a large leaf platter, with smaller nuts with some sort of ale in them, and a large cooked duck-like animal, smelling delicious.)  
  
-Waiter: Your meal, sirs?  
  
-Monica: Thank you.  
  
(The Waiter walked off, putting their plate on the table. They all took their share, and ate some. After they ate, they were all stuffed.)  
  
-Monica: Man, I'm stuffed.  
  
-Max: That sure is a big meal for an extra 5 Gilda.  
  
-Donny: (Turns green) My supper doesn't agree with me.(Runs to the facilities)  
  
(Max's eye lids soon began to grow heavy. He was feeling exhausted, and he was sure Monica felt the same.)  
  
-Max: Monica, I'm tired. Let's go to bed.  
  
-Monica: Aye.  
  
(They walked off to their separate rooms. Interestingly enough, Max already saw Donny there, snoring. Max went into his own bed, and fell into a deep sleep..)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(He ran on the rocky ground, the rain streaked past him, for he had to go into the past. His father had sensed that his sister, Monica was headed to the Outside World, and that she was going to become a soldier in a war soon, because the Enemy God Monster was soon to be summoned. He wore a cape around his neck, red on the inside, but it clothed his back in white. He had fiery red hair, and a heavy sword in his hilt and a hammer at his back. He did not have one of the Seven, so therefore he had to go to the Tower of Time.)  
  
(Once there, a guard stood there, and kneeled before his feet.)  
  
-Guard: Sir Roy, the Tower of Time has awaited you.  
  
-Roy: Very well.  
  
(He walked in to the Tower, and at its peak were two huge, golden rings surrounding a circular stone floor with a pedestal in the centre. In the pedestal were two smaller rings, surrounding a large, yellow jewel, suspended in the air. Roy touched the globe, and the jewel started spinning, forming a glowing yellow web below and above it, and the huge outer rings started spinning, before he was engulfed in Time...)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Yay! Another Chapter! REVIEW, D**N YOU!!!! LOL, just kidding. Please review! 


	5. Roy, Monica's brother

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
Wow, another chapter! Yay! Review!  
  
Chapter 5-Roy, Monica's brother  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(He landed in some sort of city, albeit a small one, in the evening, but nonetheless.)  
  
-Roy: Arrg..my back.  
  
(He then saw the city he was in, and found out he was some several stories off the ground! He also saw a large building, with a sign at the front, and could hear merry laughter, and smell alcohol and things cooking. He looked at the door sign.)  
  
-Roy: "The Inn of the Twilight Sky." Looks interesting.  
  
(He walked inside.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max woke up, the sweat pouring down his face. A nightmare had just plagued him.)  
  
-Max: (Gasps, whispering) It was a dream, only a dream.  
  
(He remembered what it had consisted of. Monica didn't look like herself, and began attacking him. Then, some sort of fire spouted from his ring, shaped like a bird, and charged at her. Then, his dream had ended. But he was sure that if that dream had continued, Monica would have died.)  
  
-Donny: (Talking in his sleep) Leave that alone! That's my Gilda.(Hugs his hat)  
  
(Max giggled. At least sometimes, there was some fun in dreams. He remembered a dream he had a few months ago, a dream that had made no sense, but was funny regardless.)  
  
~Max: That reminds me of a dream I hade a few months ago, where Cedric had said: "You can invent by pressing the square button.", and when I had practiced "By saying 'Square button'.", and then "By thinking of the Square button", and when I had finished, he had said, "Dude, this is only a dream", and I'd woken up. That was hilarious.~  
  
(He chuckled again, and fell back to a peaceful sleep.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It was morning. Monica walked down the stairs of the Inn, yawning. She sat down at a table, muttering: )  
  
-Monica: (Yawns) Man, what a night.  
  
(Suddenly, Max and Donny sprang out from behind the counter, grinning, and yelling this: )  
  
-Max and Donny: SURPRISE!!! ^^  
  
-Monica: What are you guys doing awake? It's not long after sunrise!  
  
-Max: Yeah, but Donny and I were getting restless.  
  
-Donny: So we got up and hid behind the counter so we could give you a pleasant surprise when you woke up!  
  
-Monica: (Sigh) Thanks, guys. I love surprises.  
  
-Max: (Blushes) (Huge Sweatdrop) Aww.It's no problem!  
  
-Donny: Okay, guys, can we get to that darn Sisdain? Man, we've still got a fair way to go!  
  
-Max: Only a few days' travel, Donny. It's not as far as you think.  
  
-Donny: Good, but I still think we'd better get going.  
  
-Max: Aye. We'd better get there as soon as we can. The Rainbow Butterfly Wood, so the bartender told me, still has the Jackals.  
  
-Monica: Jackals? Who are they?  
  
-Max: Don't know, but they sound like some sort of Raiding party. We'd better be careful.  
  
-Monica: Yeah.  
  
(They walked out of the Inn, into the Forest.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They were a fair way into the woods. They had been walking for half the day, in the enchanted forest, and were now growing a bit weary. Donny sat down, whining.)  
  
-Donny: Guys! I'm tired! And I haven't eaten all day!  
  
-Max: (Rubs his stomach) Yeah, a long day's walk really takes it out of you.  
  
-Monica: Okay, we should take a break.  
  
-Max: Did anyone bring anything to eat?  
  
-Donny and Monica: Nope.  
  
-Max: (Sigh) Me neither. Looks like we'll have to go hunting.  
  
-Monica: Great! I'll get some berries!  
  
-Max: Donny and I'll try and hunt something.  
  
(They ran off in separate directions, Donny with Max, and Monica alone.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Monica found a good fruit bush, full of berries. She looked out to the woods, how beautiful it was. But she saw something else, someone else.)  
  
(He had blue skin, and definitely looked like an Elf because he had long ears. He had white hair, about shoulder length, and wore a brown cloak of some sort. He had yellow eyes, like a cat's but with larger pupils.)  
  
-Monica: (Whispers) Who is that man? And what is he doing here?  
  
(She looked away.and when she looked back, the man had mysteriously vanished.)  
  
-Monica: Hmm..(Goes back to picking berries)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max and Donny snuck up on a rabbit. They didn't need anything particularly large, just enough to feed three people, and one rabbit would be enough.)  
  
-Max: (Whispers) Now, Donny, be quiet-  
  
(He was interrupted when Donny produced a sharp edged Boomerang, threw it at the rabbit, and it came whizzing back.)  
  
-Max: (Sweatdrop) Nice one.  
  
-Donny: Thanks.  
  
(They picked up the Rabbit, and ran back to where they had separated from Monica.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Monica came back to where she first found them, carrying a small basket of fruit. Strangely enough, she already saw Max and Donny there, roasting a rabbit on a small fire.)  
  
-Monica: What are you guys doing here already?  
  
-Max: Donny is a better hunter than I thought.  
  
-Monica: Oh, come on. A camp kid being better at hunting than you? Give me a break!  
  
-Donny: It's true. Max is stuck lunging, 'cause he doesn't wanna get a bullet in the bunny!  
  
-Max: (Points) Yeah, and he's got a Boomerang!  
  
-Monica: Well, that's saying something!  
  
-Donny: I'm also a more experienced cook. I'll handle this bunny.  
  
-Max: Okay, but don't burn it!  
  
-Donny: Guys, I got it under control!  
  
-Max: So, what berries did you bring back?  
  
-Monica: Raspberries and Blueberries, mostly.  
  
-Donny: Sounds delish.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It was the evening. They had just finished eating, but they heard some calling from a while away.)  
  
-Donny: What's that?  
  
-Monica: Sounds like some sort of Raiding party!  
  
-Max: I'll bet it's the Jackals! Get ready to defend yourself!  
  
(Max pulled out a wrench and a pistol, Monica a sword, and she started charging some sort of fireball. Donny pulled out his boomerang.)  
  
-Donny: Where are they?  
  
-Max: Dunno, but I bet they've found us somehow!  
  
-Monica: Everyone stand back to back, that way we'll be ready for them matter which way they come!  
  
(They stood back to back, sweating for whatever was going to happen. Then, ten men, strong, with axes and dressed with nothing but furs, loincloths, and a mask that made them look like jackals. One man had a cape, and had a broadsword and a shield. He looked like the leader.)  
  
-Jackal Leader: Kill the opposition, and take their gems! Make sure no one leaves with their lives!  
  
(The Jackals struck. One knocked Max to the ground, and raised his axe, but boomerang disarmed his axe before he could hit him. Max got up, and Donny waved to him.)  
  
-Donny: Got your back, Max!  
  
-Max: Thanks- (Sees a jackal behind him) Donny! Behind you!  
  
(Donny whacked the jackal with his boomerang, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.)  
  
(Two Jackals ran to Max, and were both going to strike him. He couldn't possibly take this last hit.)  
  
(Until, a large, black, metallic object that looked like a hammerhead attached to a string clubbed the Jackal, knocking him to the ground. It sprang back into the bushes, and then sprang out again, maiming another one. This happened two more times.)  
  
-Jackal Leader: Retreat! We cannot take them!  
  
(The remaining jackals ran off with their captain. Max and Monica got up, brushing themselves off. A man stood before them, cloaked in white, so they could not see his face. But he was holding a hammer in his hand, and a sword at his side.)  
  
-Donny: Who are you anyway? Why did you help us?  
  
-Monica: If he's who I think he is, he's come to defend me!  
  
-Max: What do you mean?  
  
-Man: She is right. I am Roy, her brother, and Prince Warrior of a great kingdom in the future. I came here because she is going to get herself wrapped up in a war for Time itself. She will be involved with the Summoning of the Phoenix.  
  
-Max: Why does that matter, Roy? Do you not want her to get hurt?  
  
-Roy: She will get hurt, probably, she could very well die. And that is because you have the Stone of the Phoenix, the one thing containing the Phoenix's spirit, the centrepiece of the Summoning. She'll join you, I'll warrant, and I have been sent from the future to protect her!  
  
-Max: If that's true, then you can come with us. My name is Maximilian, but you can just call me Max.  
  
(Max held out his hand to shake on it, but Roy folded his arms, frowning.)  
  
-Roy: I do not believe one of the Three God Monsters has fallen to a mere boy. This world has become pitiful indeed.  
  
-Donny: I'll show you pitiful- (Is held back by Monica)  
  
-Monica: Don't insult him, Roy. He's stronger than you think. He's responsible for the Griffin's downfall.  
  
(Max folded his arms, looking at him curiously. Roy smirked.)  
  
-Roy: Then again, I suppose you can find heroes in the strangest of places. (Dryly) Bravo, Max.  
  
(They walked off into the woods.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Another chapter done! Please, forgive me for the shortness!  
  
-Max: Mosobot, it isn't that short.  
  
Whatever. I might do a mini story at the end of each chapter from now on!  
  
-Max: How about you save it until you get more reviews?  
  
Never!  
  
(The rest of the gang warp in.)  
  
-Monica: This sucks.  
  
-Cedric: Why does Mosobot do things like this?  
  
-Donny: Dunno, but this sucks! The chapter wasn't that good either!  
  
-Need: What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be running Palm Brinks!  
  
(Mosobot hands him a note. Need reads it aloud.)  
  
-Need:  
  
"Due to a stupid plot device made by Mosobot, Palm Brinks has temporarily been blown up by Griffin. Have a nice day." WHAT THE F**K IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!  
  
Nothing. I have to drag you into an auxiliary fic.  
  
-Need: Yeah, but this wasn't the way to do it!  
  
-Max: I have a feeling we will be in trouble.. 


	6. Game of Darkness

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!! And a side story too!  
  
Chapter 6-Game of Darkness  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Maximilian, Roy and the others thought they were well away from the Jackals. They were all exhausted, and Max collapsed on a stone, panting.)  
  
-Max: Did we get away from them, Roy?  
  
-Roy: Yes, I think we lost them. Tired?  
  
-Max: I'm exhausted. I feel like my heart will burst if I run much further.  
  
-Monica: Same here. I just can't run another step!  
  
-Donny: What a couple wimps. Course, I could use a good night's sleep, but running much further wouldn't kill me!  
  
-Roy: I think we should save our strength, Donny. Once we get a good night's sleep, we should have no problem getting out of these woods in the morning.  
  
-Donny: Save my strength?!? Dude, I can stay up past midnight without a problem! What makes you think-  
  
(He heard a rustling in the bushes. Max and Monica both groaned, and Roy frowned.)  
  
-Max: (Groans) Don't tell me we STILL haven't lost them!  
  
-Roy: Who's there? Come out, and show your face!  
  
(A person emerged from the bushes, but it certainly wasn't a Jackal. He had blue skin, and white hair extending down to his shoulders, and long ears on either side of his face. He had yellow eyes, like a cat's, but with larger pupils. Monica recognised him immediately, it was the man she saw in the woods!)  
  
-Monica: I've seen him before!  
  
-Max: He looks like some sort of Elf!  
  
-Roy: Who are you, and what do you want?  
  
-Elf: My name is Arcturius, and I only wish to join you. May I come by your side?  
  
-Donny: Uh, no-  
  
-Monica: (Interrupts) Sure! No problem!  
  
(Monica and Donny ran off.)  
  
-Max: Don't mind them, seeing you here after barely escaping Jackals is hard even for us to swallow! ^^  
  
-Arcturius: Very well.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Donny and Monica stood nearby in the bushes, where no one could hear them.)  
  
-Donny: Monica, are you crazy! It's a full moon tonight, and I think that's a Were-Elf!  
  
-Monica: I know, Donny, but I sensed some very powerful magic holding back his powers, Atlantean, I wager. I think he's perfectly safe, he seems to have a very strong amulet.  
  
-Donny: I'm still scared, though. I heard stories as a child about Were- Elves, and.  
  
(Donny sighed, and swallowed, sweating. But Monica could see right through him, even though he could not say.)  
  
-Monica: You had some horrid experience with them as a child didn't you?  
  
-Donny: (Nods)  
  
-Monica: Just.what happened?  
  
-Donny: M-my parents....  
  
(Monica could see tears run down his face, and she now knew just what happened.)  
  
-Monica: A Were-Elf got them, huh? I see why you're afraid. But just stay by me, and if the Full Moon does change this Arcturius, we'll face him together!  
  
-Donny: (Lifts his face) Yeah, my parents were defenceless, unlike me. And I've got Max, and Roy, and you with me! There's nothing we can't do.  
  
-Monica: That's the spirit! Now, let's go back and join Max and Roy, and that Were-dude!  
  
(They went back to where Roy and Max were.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Monica and Donny returned, and took their seats. Arcturius smiled warmly, and told them this: )  
  
-Arcturius: Ah, excellent! Now everyone's here to listen to my story.  
  
-Max: Great!  
  
-Arcturius: All I need is a prop, and I have it right here!  
  
(Arcturius got out a chess set, and placed it on the table, setting up all the pieces.)  
  
-Arcturius: Now, we can begin. For you see, my story begins with this.  
  
(A necklace, made of Platinum, appeared on his neck, with three spikes extended downward. And in its centre, a large white stone was set, most certainly another Atlamilla!)  
  
-Max: Impossible! Another Atlamilla!  
  
(Arcturius' voice and eyes grew as cold as ice, as he said this: )  
  
-Arcturius: Yes, and with my White Atlamilla, I shall form the ending, which your stone becomes my own!  
  
(His stone glowed a freezing white, and then Max, Monica, Roy and Donny all felt like their souls were being torn apart.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Monica, Donny, and Roy looked upon the ground, and noticed black and white tiles under their feet. It didn't seem right, they still felt cool, as if they were still outside.)  
  
-Roy: Where are we?  
  
-Monica: Dunno.  
  
-Donny: We're on that chess set Arcturius pulled out. Look!  
  
(Donny pointed upward, and saw Arcturius, glaring evily at them.)  
  
-Arcturius: It's about time you figured that out.  
  
-Monica: Where's Max, Arcturius?!?  
  
-Donny: Yeah, what have you done with him?!?  
  
-Arcturius: Same thing that happened to you, but he took a most interesting turn.  
  
(They looked behind them, and saw Max, his body sprawled out on the board. They noticed, he had somehow fallen unconscious and never made it to the board.)  
  
-Arcturius: But there's something quite different than from the rest of you, because he is also on the board.  
  
(They looked around wildly, and found Max again, laying on the board, again unconscious. Monica ran up to him, shaking him wildly.)  
  
-Monica: Max! Max, wake up!  
  
(Max then put his hands to his head, groaning.)  
  
-Max: (Weakly) Monica, stop that, my head's ringing!  
  
(Arcturius stood up, and walked over to the Max unconscious in real life, and said this: )  
  
-Arcturius: And now, after waiting for countless centuries, another of the seven Atlamillas is finally within my grasp!  
  
(He began to reach down to grasp the stone, but the stone glowed, and Max awakened, his eyes glowing with red flame. He stood majestically, and his voice burned into the listeners' hearts with all the power of a thousand suns.)  
  
-Max: (Flame) You'll never get my stone, wolf!  
  
-Arcturius: How did you know who I am?!?  
  
-Max: (Flame) How do you not know my identity? I should think you would know, time dwelling jackal!  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: Very well, Phoenix. But remember, I am more powerful than what you comprehend, and this is one Dark Game you cannot win!  
  
-Monica: Impossible! You can't be in two places at once!  
  
-Roy: The Stone of the Phoenix, and the Stone of the Wolf both share one thing in common; they both contain an additional spirit within, the spirit of a God Monster! The Phoenix has been able to possess Max's body, and he is on this board as the native spirit!  
  
-Max: That would explain why I suddenly acted out on Jetsam!* The Phoenix possessed me at that time as well!  
  
==Note: See chapter 3 for more info on this. ==  
  
-Donny: Great. So we have two god bozos fighting, and we're stuck as their pawns!?! This stinks!  
  
-Monica: I have a feeling that I actually want the Jackal to win. I don't want the Phoenix to possess you again!  
  
-Max: I dunno, Monica. I think that the Phoenix had an honourable reason behind it. I've always felt like when I was fighting that some sort of spirit was guiding me, and it's hard to believe I'm right, but I'll accept it. I think he's not as terrible as he appeared to be.  
  
-Phoenix Max: So, Jackal, shall be begin?  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: Very well. Your mortal allies shall go on your side, and the loser will give up his Atlamilla!  
  
-Phoenix Max: No, Jackal, for I only need what I have now. Instead, if I win, then you must restore the mortals to normal! And if I lose, then I'll give you my stone!  
  
-Max: What a bargain.  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: Very well. Your people shall select what piece they want to be, and we shall begin!  
  
(Max took on one of the pawns, while Monica played as the queen. Donny took a bishop, and Roy played a knight.)  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: The first move is yours.  
  
-Phoenix Max: Very well. Max, move two paces forward!  
  
(Max took two steps forward, one step for each space.)  
  
-Max: Make your move, Jackal! I'm ready for your worst!  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: Very well. I will move one of my pawns two paces forward!  
  
(The pawn on the opponent's side moved forward.)  
  
-Phoenix Max: Monica, move as much as you can diagonally!  
  
-Monica: I was hoping you'd say that!  
  
(Monica ran diagonally, and then gave the thumbs up to Max.)  
  
-Monica: Got your back, Max!  
  
-Max: Thanks.  
  
(The Jackal growled, and told them this: )  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: You foolish mortals. You only inherited this world by mere chance, you're so full of yourselves..  
  
-Donny: Oh no we're not you freak!  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: Whatever. Another of my pawns shall move forward, but only one pace this time.  
  
(One pawn moved forward one space.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It had been some time now. Three pawns and one knight from both sides had been eliminated, and Max was now free to check the King. He moved one pace forward.)  
  
-Max: Check.  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: You fool! My King can take you down easily! Your sacrifice shall be in vain!  
  
-Donny: Max, what are you doing?!? You'll just get butchered!  
  
(Max closed his eyes, and held out his arms, and told them this: )  
  
-Max: I don't care anymore. So long as the rest of you leave safely, I do not care if I die. Besides, it's too late to reverse it anyhow.  
  
-Jackal Arcturius: Now, my King! Move forward, and mark his end!  
  
(The King walked forward, and drew his sword, it's metallic sound ringing in the night. Max still stayed, and his arms still were fanned out, as if anticipating the attack. The King stabbed his blade into Max's stomach, and Max gripped it tightly, wincing in pain. He then felt his exhaustion and pain to much for him, and collapsed on to the ground.)  
  
-Monica: MAX!!!!!!!  
  
(Monica started to move, but Roy told her this: )  
  
-Roy: Monica, stop! Remember, we're still playing.  
  
(Then Monica realized why Max had done what he had done. He needed the King to move forward, because it was now pinned, in the position she and Donny were. She only needed to pace a little to her right.)  
  
-Monica: This is the end, Jackal! You'll pay for striking Max down!  
  
(She moved a few paces to her right, into perfect alignment with the King. Her voice boomed over the field, as she said this: )  
  
-Monica: Check Mate!  
  
(The King dropped its sword where Max lay. And then the field glowed white, and Monica felt that her feet were no longer touching the ground.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max took his hand from where he had been struck, and found his blood on it. Monica sat down beside him, putting a smooth hand on his shoulder.)  
  
-Monica: Max? Max, are you alright?  
  
-Max: (Weakly) I don't think so..this could be the end of me..  
  
(Arcturius was in his normal form, and his expression told them he had meant none of this.)  
  
-Arcturius: I'm..so sorry.  
  
-Monica: It's too late for that now, Jackal! Max will die because of you!  
  
-Arcturius: Not if I can help it..  
  
(Arcturius walked up, and knelt down beside Max. His stone glowed white again, this time warmly, and his hand glowed blue, and placed it on Max's wound. When the glow left from his hand faded, nothing could be seen of his wound save the blood he had already shed. Max looked up in relief, and told them this: )  
  
-Max: Of course..if used right, the Atlamillas have healing powers..  
  
-Arcturius: I'm sorry for not keeping the beast within in check, and I swear I will serve you until my death for that. It is my duty as an Elf.  
  
-Max: You may not have kept the beast in check, but that's hard even for me to do. And you used your Atlamilla to save me, so that alone repays your debt. You can stay by me, but as a friend, not a servant.  
  
(Max held out his hand, and smiled confidently. Arcturius took his hand, saying this: )  
  
-Arcturius: Very well, Maximilian. You have my aid as a friend, then.  
  
-Donny: Great, friends with a Were-Elf..  
  
-Roy: Screw it, Donny, it isn't that bad!  
  
-Max: (Shakes his finger at him) Tut, tut, Roy, that's vulgar!  
  
(Everyone started laughing merrily. Their hearts were filled with joy, despite the night's events. Even Arcturius laughed-he wasn't alone anymore.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Great way to swing a story, no?  
  
-Max: Yeah, sure.  
  
-Monica: Max nearly died!  
  
-Donny: WERE-ELVES SUCK!!!  
  
-Roy: I resent that.  
  
Whatever. On with the side story, the Plot hole!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Plot hole  
  
-By Mosobot64  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max and Mosobot were out on a stroll. Mosobot suddenly vanished.)  
  
-Max: Hey, Mosobot! Where are you?!?  
  
(Max saw..a big hole. Mosobot had once told him what it meant.)  
  
-Max: Oh no! Mosobot fell down a plot hole, which means we're screwed! No more Stone of the Phoenix! Max and the Beanstalk goes bye-bye! Even this story's screwed! What a second! If that was going to happen if this story started, why did this story ever occur? If this story wasn't supposed to occur, then that last chapter's author's notes are pointless! There are five chapters in the story, not including this one! Oh, screw it, I've got to tell the others!  
  
(Max ran off to tell everyone else.)  
  
==Note: Max's line was, decidedly, then longest line for a character I've ever written, and that's saying something! @.@ ==  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Thus ends our first chapter of the The Plot Hole. Max's line was pretty screwed, huh? Tell me what you think! Review! 


	7. Arrival in Sisdain

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
Another chapter..and no D**N REVIEWS!!! REVIEW!!!! XD  
  
Chapter 7-Arrival in Sisdain  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Donny had just woken up from a long night's sleep. He yawned, and saw Roy and Monica were missing, probably out hunting. Arcturius was meditating, so he took no notice of him. But Max was still sleeping, peacefully, and smiling a little. Too bad it was time that Max was awakened, because even Donny had slept in..)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Roy and Monica were walking leisurely around the woods. Roy had told Monica that they weren't going hunting, because they would probably reach Sisdain by nightfall anyhow. Roy then sat down, and beckoned Monica to be seated as well.)  
  
-Roy: Now, at least none of the others may hear us.  
  
-Monica: Why did we go this deep anyway?  
  
-Roy: I have to tell you something, Monica.  
  
-Monica: What do you want to tell me?  
  
-Roy: The Summoning of the Phoenix shall be too dangerous. You must not be here when it occurs.  
  
-Monica: But what about Max?!? I want to stay with him until the end!  
  
-Roy: Monica, he may be the Chosen One for the Phoenix, but he is still but a boy, and not one of royal blood. You know the law of our town, that a princess of the Feraldur Castle may only marry one outside of their family, and with royal blood. Maximilian may be the former, but he does not possess the blood, nor strength of the latter.  
  
-Monica: He was responsible for Griffin's downfall! He might as well be of royal blood for that act alone!  
  
-Roy: His actions don't make him royal, Monica you know that.  
  
-Monica: But then you're suggesting that I take a man that was born royal by mere chance! Why can't I marry whom I choose to?  
  
-Roy: Because that is the law, Monica, learn to accept it. Max is merely a boy, he doesn't deserve your love.  
  
-Monica: He's nobler than you can imagine! He saved the entire world and did not accept any rewards! What do you think of that?!? He could have been the ruler of the world, but he chose not to be! And you tell me that he doesn't deserve my love! He deserves it more than anyone does or anyone ever will!  
  
-Roy: It does not matter. His quest will bring you to your end, I'll warrant. I will give you until the night after we arrive at Pier Narc, and then we will leave for the future. And that is final.  
  
-Monica: (Sigh)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Donny stood over Max, and knelt down, and yelled this in his ear: )  
  
-Donny: OH, MAXIE, MAXIE, MAXIE, GET UP IF YOU WANT YER BREAKFAST!!!! XD  
  
(Max groaned, and rolled over. Donny then got a pail of water from the river, and dumped it on Max's head. The results were immediate.)  
  
-Max: Arrg! Donny, what was that for, I'm freezing!  
  
-Donny: I yelled in your ear and ya didn't wake up, and I didn't know what else to do!  
  
-Max: Fair enough.  
  
(Monica and Roy then walked from the bushes. Donny was surprised they came back empty-handed.)  
  
-Donny: Why didn't you get anything for breakfast? I'm sure we'd all like something to eat to start the day!  
  
-Roy: We've still got some fruit for everyone, and if we want to get to Sisdain by nightfall we can't have much time to rest.  
  
-Max: That's okay. We'll have some berries and be off. We'd better get there as soon as we can.  
  
-Donny: Oh, fine..  
  
(They all ate some berries and walked off into the woods.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Arcturius: So, what is at this Sisdain, anyhow?  
  
-Max: Well, it was the first city I restored. If these people remember that, we should expect a warm welcome.  
  
(They had been walking for several hours now. The sun was beginning to set, and the trees were starting to thin, giving way to the horizon..)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It was night. They could barely see in the hills, where there were now but a few trees left, but Max and Monica knew they were almost there.)  
  
-Donny: Guys, we really should make camp. It's night, and I really need to get some rest.  
  
-Max: Donny, we'll be there before you know it. I happen to know, these hills begin just before we reach the city. We should arrive at any minute.  
  
-Monica: Yeah, Max made the city real close to these hills. I think the city was stuck here for a landmark, right?  
  
-Max: Yeah, that's about right. Glad I didn't make it close to mountains, otherwise we would have to make camp!  
  
-Roy: Yeah, that was pretty clever..  
  
(They soon saw the city gates, surrounded by wooden walls, on the moon- dappled plains. There were houses within the walls as they saw from a bird's eye view.)  
  
-Max: Wow..  
  
-Monica: Sure has grown since we last saw it!  
  
-Roy: So, that's Sisdain. Nice town.  
  
-Arcturius: Looks great!  
  
-Donny: Hard to believe Max started this place..  
  
(They walked down to the city gates, where the light from the sentry towers poured on to their backs.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(They stood at the wooden gate to the city. There were two windows, one for smaller folks, and one for taller ones. When they originally made the city, they stood at the former, but now they had grown, and everyone stood just at the latter. Max knocked on the door, and an old, grumpy man showed his face through.)  
  
-Old Man: What do you want?  
  
-Max: I'm Maximilian, and these are my friends. We need a place to stay for the night.  
  
-Old Man: Maximilian? THE Maximilian?  
  
(Max held up his necklace, and the Old Man recognized it easily. He then smiled warmly.)  
  
-Old Man: Oh yes! You're the one who restored this place aren't you? I am so sorry for my rudeness sir, it's just that I'm supposed to guard this gate day in, day out. I hear there are some queer folk around these days.  
  
-Max: That's all right, then. You're doing your job pretty well! ^^  
  
(They walked into the city.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(The city was still paved with dirt yet, and the houses were made of wood, but the people lived happily nonetheless. They saw a bard singing to a young lady sitting in a chair, and people drinking whiskey on their front step, and generally having a good time. They soon came to an Inn that was unfamiliar to them.)  
  
-Max: This is odd..I didn't make this place.  
  
-Monica: Yeah, it looks pretty new.  
  
-Arcturius: Rather odd..  
  
(Max looked at the sign.)  
  
-Max: "Old George's Inn". Looks pretty new.  
  
-Donny: Old George? That was a tavern owner back in Palm Brinks! His tavern was grungy, though, and the folks that went to his place were mainly thieves, pirates, assassins, the like.  
  
-Max: Regardless, we need a place to stay for the night, and this looks like a pretty convenient place. Everyone for it, say "Aye!"  
  
-Monica: Aye!  
  
-Roy: Aye!  
  
-Donny: I guess....  
  
-Arcturius: I don't know..  
  
-Max: If we've hot something to defend ourselves, we should be just fine with whatever fiends may be there.  
  
-Arcturius: Aye, then.  
  
(They all walked inside.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm ending it here, sorry if it was a bit short, and a pretty evil cliffhanger, but not to worry, The Plot hole shall continue!  
  
The Plot Hole  
  
-By Mosobot64  
  
(Max had ran back to Cedric and Monica, telling them what happened.)  
  
-Cedric: So, Mosobot fell down a Plot Hole, and now we've got to save her?  
  
-Max: Yup.  
  
-Cedric: We're fictional characters, not a SWAT Team!  
  
-Max: Yeah, but Stone of the Phoenix is a half-way decent fic, you know!  
  
-Monica: Okay, I'll give you that onel, but think about it. It's not like Souls of Time, and it's not that revolutionary.  
  
-Max: It's almost as good as Souls of Time though! And it'll become more interesting!  
  
-Monica: Yeah, as soon as it becomes outdated...  
  
-Cedric: Screw it, Mosobot's an okay author, let's save her.  
  
-Max: Ride Pod?  
  
-Cedric: Check.  
  
(They run off to save Mosobot!)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Max: I'm getting sick of the Author's note's after both the main and side story! It's screwed!  
  
It'll be standard format. And anyway, it's fairly original.  
  
-Max: You're just doing that to make the chapters longer and you know it- (Gets a sock stuffed in his face)  
  
Please R.A.R.!!! (Read And Review!) 


	8. Pirates of Old George

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
Another chapter! And I got more reviews! XD  
  
Chapter 8-Pirates of Old George  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(In the Inn they found just as they thought they would find-drunken scoundrels having brawls, and a horrible smelling place.)  
  
-Arcturius: I don't think we should be here...  
  
-Max: If we can defend ourselves, we should be alright. And don't drink too much ale.  
  
-Monica: I'll pay the Inn Keeper with Roy. You all stay here!  
  
(Monica and Roy ran off.)  
  
-Donny: Monica and Roy left before to hunt, but never brought back anything. I wonder what they're up to..  
  
-Max: They probably couldn't catch anything. I don't think it's anything we need to worry about. We'll just stay here and-  
  
(He was interrupted when one of the larger men picked him up by the collar, and started to look at him like he was poison.)  
  
-Big Man: I haven't seen you around before. Either you're naïve, or real desperate to die.  
  
(An older man that looked like a pirate continued this contemplation, walking up slowly to Max with his sword hand flashing in a lamp light.)  
  
-Pirate: And you know what we do to newcomers.....  
  
(He held blade on his hand to Max's throat, and told him this: )  
  
-Pirate: ...We like to rough them up.  
  
(Arcturius stood up angrily, and told them this: )  
  
-Arcturius: Leave Maximilian alone! He means no harm to you!  
  
-Big Man: Well, well, well, the little moon Elf wants a beating!  
  
-Generic Pirate: Yah, beat him good, Agatha!  
  
-Agatha: Very well. And Ugatha, if that cowboy makes a move, kill the boy you hold in your clutches.  
  
-Ugatha: Unusual for a crew member to command a captain, but you're learning well....  
  
-Donny: Hey, what are you doing to Max? Leave him alone, or else!  
  
-Ugatha: Make one move boy, and he's dead! Do you hear?  
  
-Donny: Grrr....  
  
(Arcturius drew a small rod from his back. It had two small spears at either end, with crests with gems in their centre.)  
  
-Agatha: That the best you've got? Honestly, you'll need something better than that!  
  
-??: Stop!  
  
(The voice was that of a young woman. When they looked where it came from, they saw a young woman, dressed in white. She had chocolate brown skin, and large, emerald eyes. Her hair was long, and golden blonde. She looked gentle, and Sakura petals blew into the room at her presence, startling the pirates, and making Ugatha let go of Max, who drew a wrench and a gun, and got ready to defend himself.)  
  
-Ugatha: it's Allah! The grace of the desert! But what is she doing here?!?  
  
-Allah: Leave the Candidate of the Phoenix alone, you rat! Lay a finger on you, and you're worst nightmares will come alive and claim you in their horror!  
  
-Max: (Glares at them) Or I could shoot you, I regret to say.  
  
-Agatha: As you wish, lady. Let us warn you though, refereeing could bring you to your end!  
  
-Allah: I know, but I do not care.  
  
-Max: Thank you for saving us...  
  
-Allah: You are welcome. Come, sit down.  
  
(Max, Arcturius, Donny and Allah sat down at a table together.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Roy and Monica stood in the most private place they could find, discussing once again going to the future....)  
  
-Monica: Roy, I can't do it! I can't leave Max behind!  
  
-Roy: Monica, you must learn that Max was meant to stay in this time, and you were meant to rule in the future. You were not meant to be.  
  
==Monica flashback==  
  
(Max looked a bit disappointed at first, but then lifted his face and smiled warmly.)  
  
-Max: It's all right, Monica. You have a time you belong to, and I have mine. We were never meant to be together.  
  
==End Flashback==  
  
-Monica: Max said the same thing, and we're together again! We were meant to be!  
  
-Roy: You cannot stay with him! His quest will take you to your end!  
  
-Monica: Yeah, well I want to stay with him until the end, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!  
  
-Roy: Fine then. But the moment you kiss, you will go into the future with me, or Max will die...  
  
(Monica nodded.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Monica and Roy returned, and sat down beside Max.)  
  
-Monica: Max, I don't think we should be here.  
  
-Max: Yeah I know. I had a pretty bad experience with these blasted pirates.  
  
-Donny: Lucky she came along and helped us!  
  
(Donny pointed to Allah, who smiled warmly.)  
  
-Allah: You need not tell me your name. It is Monica, is it not? My name is Allah.  
  
-Monica: You read my mind!  
  
-Allah: I am a trained sorcerer. For the greatest of magicians, mind reading is only the beginning.  
  
(She glanced at max, a smile on her face.)  
  
-Donny: Yeah, but we'd better get out of here!  
  
(Everyone save Allah and the pirates left, and Allah waved, saying this: )  
  
-Allah: Good luck to you Maximilian. As long as we breathe, we shall meet again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(When they settled into the Inn for the night, Monica looked up to the ceiling.)  
  
~Monica: Max...I want to kiss you so bad, but if I do, I'll have to leave you forever. I cannot afford to show my love to you...but somehow, I have to let you know! ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max couldn't sleep. He was troubled in his mind...)  
  
~Max: Monica...I wonder what this feeling I'm having is, but I'm sure it has something to do with you...~  
  
(Max sat up in his bed, and smiled gently. The moon shined on his golden hair again, making it seem almost white. He put a hand over his heart, and smiled.)  
  
~Max: I don't know what this feeling for you is, Monica, but I think it may be love...~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Woop-dee-frickin' doo! This is probably the shortest chapter ever! But hey, it doesn't mean it isn't a good one!  
  
And now, the Plothole.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Plot hole  
  
-By Mosobot64  
  
(They're all at the Plot Hole. Max throws his wrench in there. It pings of the sides, but never hits bottom.)  
  
-Cedric: Well, at least that means one thing.  
  
-Max: What?  
  
-Cedric: Mosobot's never gonna reach bottom.  
  
-Monica: Great. What'll we need, a crane?  
  
-Max: And a spare phone. We'd better get Donny.  
  
(They all run off.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
-Max: That was too short.  
  
-Monica: You're losing your touch.  
  
-Donny: max and Monica, sittin' in a tree-  
  
(Max hits him with a wrench.)  
  
-Donny: Never mind!  
  
Read and review! 


	9. Last March of the Jackals

Stone of the Phoenix  
-By Mosobot64  
  
ANOTHER CHAPPIE! If this gets posted, it'll be the longest fic I've ever posted! ^^  
  
Chapter 9- Last March of the Jackals  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It was morning, and everyone was awake, and leaving Sisdain for the plains. Max had never been here before.)  
  
-Max: Weird....never been to these plains before.  
  
-Monica: We're in the Kwagatha Plains. Here, I think there's a Jackal camp.  
  
-Max: A jackal camp? We'd better be careful...  
  
(They walked into the plains, and feeling hunger in his belly, Max remembered something.)  
  
-Max: Umm...I don't think we had any breakfast before we left...  
  
-Roy: Maybe we'll find a bunny or something.  
  
-Donny: If we could, I'd have seen one by now!  
  
-Arcturius: What are you talking about? I won't need breakfast until next month!  
  
(Max sighed, and told Arcturius this: )  
  
-Max: Arcturius, you're just impossible.  
  
-Monica: Scratch breakfast, guys, we have to get going!  
  
-Max: She's right, we'd better hurry to Pier Narc. The sooner we get there, the better.  
  
-Donny: Aye!  
  
(They ran off.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(It was late afternoon. The wind blew gently on the plains, and the sun was shining, but everyone was exhausted, and hungry.)  
  
-Donny: Guys, could we please have a break? We need our rest, you know!  
  
-Max: He's right. I think we just need a moment's peace.  
  
-Roy: Alright. We can have a moment to rest. But not for long. The jackals spend a lot of time during the day combing the plains.  
  
-Max: Very well.  
  
(They all sat down on the plains for a relaxing few moments. But everyone was famished, and wanted something to eat.)  
  
-Monica: Guys, is there anything to hunt in these parts? I'm starved!  
  
-Max: She's right. Skipping our breakfast wasn't a smart idea, especially after not having much to eat yesterday.  
  
-Donny: I'll see if I can't find some bunnies. You guys keep a signal fire going, and I'll come to you!  
  
(Donny ran off in search of bunnies, while Max got a signal fire going.)  
  
-Roy: I'm not sure that's a good idea.  
  
-Max: Why not? Donny won't find his way back if I don't light the fire!  
  
-Arcturius: Yes, but those Jackals could find us if we light the fire. It would be in our best interest not to use the fire.  
  
-Max: What about Donny? And our lunch!  
  
-Roy: Fine, you can light it. But don't say we didn't warn you.  
  
(Max lit the fire, and it started smoking. Arcturius peered off into the distance, moving his head this way and that, making sure that no Jackals were coming. He soon yelled at them in alarm.)  
  
-Arcturius: Jackals, to the west!  
  
-Roy: How many?  
  
-Arcturius: I'm not sure...wait...there's twenty-five!  
  
-Roy: Twenty five?!?  
  
-Arcturius: Moving fast!  
  
-Roy: Everyone, get your weapons ready! Prepare for battle!  
  
(Roy pulled out a large sword, and a heavy hammer, Arcturius pulled out a rod which grew into a staff, Monica pulled out her sword and got her armband ready, and Max got a gun and.......a wrench.)  
  
-Roy: A wrench?!? This world is getting sad if heroes are using wrenches as weapons!  
  
-Max: It's more useful than you think, you know!  
  
-Arcturius: Here they come!  
  
(Sure enough, twenty-five Jackals and their leader ran with their axes to them, crying out. One of them caught Max by surprise, throwing him to the ground. Max kicked the Jackal off of him, and clubbed his attacker unconscious with his wrench.)  
  
(Roy prepared to swing his hammer, yelling this: )  
  
-Roy: GO, THROW HAMMER!!!!  
  
(He then swung his hammer forward, and the head was flung from the handle, attached only by a string. It clubbed into the head of a Jackal, knocking him unconscious, before Roy pulled it back.)  
  
-Roy: Let's see just how good your wrench is compared to my hammer! How many Jackals have you covered?  
  
-Max: One!  
  
-Roy: Same here!  
  
-Max: I'll show you this wrench isn't just for fixing things! Yah!  
  
(Max ran up, jumped into the air, and landed behind a Jackal, and clubbed him unconscious.)  
  
-Max: (Triumphantly) Two! Let's see Roy beat that!  
  
-Roy: I've clubbed my third one already!  
  
-Max: Darn it!  
  
(Arcturius then clubbed a Jackal with his staff, and then applied enough force to hit another in the manhood. Then, he jumped up, clubbed one in mid-air, landed, spun around, and clubbed two more.)  
  
-Arcturius: If I were in this contest, I'd be ahead of you both already!  
  
(Monica shot one with a fireball, and shoved the hilt of her sword into the stomach of a Jackal that was trying to creep up behind her.)  
  
-Monica: This doesn't look like much of a battalion. Where's their leader? And why aren't they at least putting up a fight?  
  
-Max: I know. I-  
  
(A throwing axe then was hurled through the air, and Max dodged, so that the blade only grazed him, but he was still hurt.)  
  
-Monica: Max! That nearly cut you in half! Are you alright?  
  
-Max: (Groans) I'll bet that's their leader.  
  
(A large, muscular man, dressed in a red cape, with a gold, elaborate helm, stood before them, and the remaining thirteen, plus ten more flocked to him. The new ten all had crossbows and swords, and wore iron armour, and golden masks.)  
  
-Monica: It's no mere Jackal leader. It's the Jackal King!  
  
-Jackal King: So Monica, you know who I am. That is good. But who is this mere boy you remain with? You were with me long ago.  
  
-Roy: I will not allow my sister to go with a scoundrel such as you!  
  
-Jackal King: You are Roy, her brother, aren't you?  
  
(Max's overalls were now red with blood, but he got up, wincing, and still clutching his wound.)  
  
-Max: What do you want with her anyway, Jackal King? And why do you attack us?  
  
-Jackal King: Boy, you don't seem to realize what we're after. We've been searching for the Keeper of the God Monster of Anubis, and the other two Atlamillas needed to summon him! And lo and behold, your party holds all we need. Once Anubis is summoned, it will destroy the other two God Monsters, thus ending the war!  
  
-Roy: Destroy the other two God Monsters! It'll destroy itself trying! And even if it succeeds, it won't survive to tell the tale! And with no God Monsters to govern it, Time, as we know it will descend into chaos!  
  
-Max: Descend into chaos! ~I'm I only fighting in favour of Armageddon? Why am I doing this? ~  
  
-Roy: However, if the Summoning of the Phoenix is successful, then the Enemy god Monster will be very weak for many centuries! Do not summon Anubis! He fights only for himself!  
  
-Jackal King: Then what do you suggest?  
  
-Roy: Just trust in us all. And we'll see to it that the Phoenix is indeed summoned.  
  
-Jackal King: Join you? Ha! Anubis is the ultimate God Monster. The other two are merely a fluke, and constantly squabbling, and destroying the world with their arguments! If you ally with either side, then you're making a terrible mistake!  
  
(Max then laughed coldly, his eyes over shadowed. And he was no longer clutching his wound, despite the fact that he was bleeding terribly. He lifted his face, and revealed knife-life hair, and eyes shining furiously with flame.)  
  
-Phoenix Max: A terrible mistake for them to join me? It is a terrible mistake not to. And let me warn you, if you do not leave us alone, and continue trying to summon Anubis, then I'll send your bodies into Chaos Time, where endless dimensions will tear your body apart. This is my warning.  
  
-Jackal King: We are loyal to Anubis. And that we shall always be. You cannot change our minds.  
  
-Phoenix Max: If I cannot change them, I shall destroy them. To Chaos Time with you!  
  
(His Red Atlamilla then began glowing, and his hands glowed red, before a wave of red light engulfed the unfortunate Jackals. When the light faded the Jackals were gone, and Max had fallen unconscious.)  
  
-Monica: Max! Max, are you alright? Max!  
  
-Roy: He can't hear you, Monica. He's out cold. If you use your Atlamilla right, though, you can heal him.  
  
(Monica's armband started glowing, and she placed her hand on Max's wound, and it began to heal......)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Max felt something soothe the pain on his chest. He still felt weak from the loss of blood, but then, he felt no pain, almost as if it had been numbed. He opened his eyes, and saw Monica crouching above him.)  
  
-Max: Huh? What happened? How long was I out?  
  
-Monica: Not long, actually. But I think it must have felt longer to you.  
  
-Max: Why?  
  
-Monica: The Phoenix took control again. He sent all the Jackals to what he called "Chaos Time". From how he described it, Chaos Time must be some horrible dimension.  
  
(Max looked at the wound on his belly. No more blood came out, though the blood he already lost was still drying on his skin.)  
  
-Max: You must've healed me, huh?  
  
-Monica: Yeah, that's right.  
  
-Max: Let's hurry to Pier Narc!  
  
(He began to stand up, and stumbled.)  
  
-Monica: Max! Are you alright? Need any help?  
  
-Max: (Stands up) I should be fine. Just a little weak, that's all.  
  
(Donny came running back with a rabbit. Oddly enough, despite a huge battle, they still had their signal fire going, though now it wasn't smoking.)  
  
-Donny: Any trouble, guys?  
  
-Monica: No, nothing at all.  
  
-Max: Guess the rumours are fake.  
  
-Roy: Nothing to worry about. Toast the rabbit, and relax. Time for lunch.  
  
(Donny began toasting the rabbit for lunch.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Go me! :P  
  
-Max: That was decent.  
  
-Monica: You think they'll understand better now?  
  
-Donny: Maybe. But of course, it'll also have them asking more questions. Like why the F**k is Chaos Time around?  
  
-Max: Donny, watch your mouth!  
  
On with the Plot Hole!  
  
The Plot Hole  
  
-By Mosobot64  
  
(Donny was at the site. He had a crane on him, and he began operating it by remote control.)  
  
-Max: Donny, are you sure this'll work?  
  
-Donny: You bet! I got three miles of rope in here!  
  
-Max: We're taking about what could be a bottomless pit!  
  
-Donny: Yeah, but Mosobot's got a phone!  
  
==Note: Thank God. Or there's no way this could work. ==  
  
-Donny: (On the Phone) Mosobot! Are you there!  
  
-Mosobot: (Other end) Yes I am!  
  
-Donny: Okay, we got three miles of rope. Think it could reach you?  
  
-Mosobot: Possibly.  
  
(Donny presses a button, and the crane began lowering the rope. Soon, the rope grew tight, and the crane was dragged into the hole.)  
  
-Donny: Mosobot? What happened?  
  
-Mosobot: I think it got attached to an anvil. You find a lot of them in Plot Holes. Next time, be careful!  
  
-Donny: Don't worry, Mosobot, we'll think of something!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How did you like it? Please Read and Review!  
  
-Max: That sucked.  
  
So?  
  
-Max: It wasn't even funny. At least your other chapters were funny.  
  
NO DISSING THE CHAPTER!!!!!! XD  
  
(Shoves a sock in Max's face.) 


End file.
